


Only you

by iantosgal



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is the adopted son of a very rich and powerful man, who has powerful enemies. Eames is his personal bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you

Arthur drummed his fingers against his leg restlessly. He understood the importance of safety, he did, it just got so tiresome sometimes.

His father, or adopted father whatever, Kado Saito, was a very powerful man and that seemed to automatically mean he had powerful enemies. Arthur seemed to spend his entire life waiting for a security team to finish inspecting a building and the surrounding area before he was allowed to even put a foot out of his car.

The door opened and a broad shouldered man folded himself elegantly into the seat beside Arthur. It always infuriated Arthur just how elegant the man was. He was too…big, too muscled…

“Are they almost done?”

His personal bodyguard, Jack Eames, turned to him with one of his cheeky smiles that made Arthur’s stomach flip.

“Almost,” Eames replied.

A few minutes alone with Eames, Arthur could live with. Sometimes, he wished these moments would go on for ever. But of course, just as he was about to strike up a conversation, maybe actually get up the courage to finally tell the other man just how he felt about him, Cobb opened the door.

“All clear. Lets get you inside.”

Fighting the urge to sigh, Arthur waited until Eames was out of the car and then got out. Eames was at his side in a fraction of a second and walked him to the club door.

Eames led the way to where Arthur’s friends were sat in the VIP section they always got at this club.

Arthur used the term ‘friend’ loosely. In all honesty, he was more friendly with the security team and the other staff at his house. With Eames.

His ‘friends’ consisted of Robert, a stuck up twat who would get drunk and come crying to Arthur about how his daddy didn’t love him as much as he loved his little sister, about how his life was so unfair, with his Bentley and his iphone and his huge house with the two swimming pools and a red Jaguar that stayed in the garage because Robert thought the Bentley sent more of a ‘Rich Man’ image and he couldn’t drive anyway, that’s what chauffeurs are for, Arthur.

Then there was Mal, who was elegant and lovely until you got on the wrong side of her and then she tore you to shreds, ruining your reputation and making your life hell. She’d had three husbands who she had divorced very publicly, with stories all over the papers and had left them with nothing. She was 25.

Nash was probably the worst. He was a drug addict with a rich father and an endless cash flow. He had tough lawyers who had got him out of too many court cases to count, even the one where he allegedly raped a young girl. He was truly terrifying and Arthur knew he carried a gun. He also knew Eames knew this, which was why he barely left Arthur’s side when Nash was around, why he kept his own gun on clear display and in easy reach at all times and why he wore that top that showed off his broad shoulders and his scarily muscular arms and his solid chest…yeah, that top…

It was Arthur’s favourite.

So, he had a truly amazing group of friends, really he did. Loved them all to pieces. Wonderful people.

It didn’t even sound sincere in his head.

God, he needed a better life.

That was the thing, really. Arthur was privileged. He had an amazing upbringing, a wonderful life and yet he loathed every aspect of it. He hated the fake friends and the security risks of going out for milk, the paps that seemed to know where he was going to be before he did and the fact that he could never tell Eames how he felt because his father would kill him. Publicly.

He hated the last one the most.

So he sat in the club and he made small talk with people he didn’t like and chatted to people he barely knew but just had to talk to them sweetie, because don’t you know who they are and wouldn’t he please think of the publicity, all the while aware of Eames’ reassuring presence and heat just slightly behind him, unobtrusive but not unseen.

It was the same as every time he came out and, as he did every other time, he just wanted to go home. But his father said it was unhealthy. Bullshit. This was unhealthy.

It was time to go.

“I have to go, guys.” Cries of dismay filled the air and Arthur tried not to cringe at the insincerity of it all. “I know, sorry, early start.”

He went through the tedious routine of shaking everyone’s hands and kissing the ladies cheeks, aware that Eames was readying the security team for the departure.

It all happened so quickly.

His father had very powerful enemies. They would stop at nothing to push his father down and they had enough money to hire hit men that blended into a crowd so that even Eames didn’t notice them.

The shot sounded so sharp in the air and Arthur felt his hair flicker as the bullet brushed past his head.

The place erupted.

Screams and shouts filled the air, people started running blindly, trying to get away from the gunmen they couldn’t see.

Arthur felt a strong hand on the back of his neck, forcing him almost bent double behind a broad back.

Another shot rang out and Arthur felt Eames’ body shift as he pulled out his own gun and raised his arm, felt the recoil reverberate through Eames’ arm, his body and across Arthur’s neck, as Eames fired his weapon.

He couldn’t see what was happening, couldn’t see if anyone was hurt. His vision was filled completely with a view of the floor, broken glass and something red.

Oh God.

Another shot and he felt the way Eames staggered backwards, barely a step, as the bullet connected.

When had the first bullet connected? There was definitely blood on the floor and it wasn’t Arthur’s, it could only be Eames'. When, when, WHEN? Arthur racked his brain but the last few minutes were a blur of colours and shapes, playing out against the thudding of blood in his ears and loud booming gunfire.

He could feel it now, the way Eames felt heavier against him, the shuddering of air being forced past pain and into his lungs, the way his legs were unsteady and his grip looser.

“Eames!” he yelled at the floor, trying to get himself out of Eames’ grip. “Eames!”

Arthur felt another hand on his arm and craned his neck to see Cobb. He pulled on Arthur’s arm, dragging him away and yelling something at Eames that Arthur couldn’t hear through Cobb’s gunfire.

Eames apparently got the message because he gave a swift nod and began walking backwards, covering them on shaky legs. There was blood on his shirt.

Suddenly, they were outside and the night air felt good and clear and pure. The sound of sirens filled the air. Arthur’s heart was hammering in his chest, adrenaline and fear making it beat hard and fast.

Eames.

Arthur pulled away from Cobb and reached Eames just as the other man stumbled and fell to the ground. Arthur caught him and eased him down, placing a hand over where his white top was most red. He pulled Eames’ head into his lap and stroked the hair from his face gently.

But Eames pushed him away and then Cobb had his arms again and he was being bundled, kicking and screaming Eames’ name, into his car.

Ariadne, the fastest driving in his security team, was behind the wheel in moments and pulled away before the door was barely shut. Yusef held Arthur tightly until they had sped away from the scene.

Eames spread out on the floor with Cobb beside him, pressing a hand to his wound, a fading image in the rear view mirror.

*~*~*~*

They took him home, dragged him to his father and Saito was uncharacteristically warm. He hugged his son, held him close and whispered that he knew. He knew how Arthur felt about Eames. He’d find out, he’d call the hospital, just please, my son, stay home.

Arthur did stay home. He stayed home for two hours and nineteen minutes.

He refused to stay after that and Saito joined him in the car. They went to the hospital together and during the journey, it suddenly sunk in for Arthur, what his father had said.

It was awkward in the car for a moment until Saito pulled his son into his arms and told him it was ok, everything was going to be ok. Arthur believed him and hugged his father back. Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be ok.

*~*~*~*

Cobb didn’t seem surprised when they arrived at the hospital. He had Ariadne and Yusef kept them both under close observation, while he alternately paced the floor and went to find out what was happening with his friend.

*~*~*~*

Four hours. The surgery lasted four hours. To Arthur it felt more like four years.

Eames flat lined twice. That information brings bile up into Arthur’s mouth.

They could see him soon.

When?

Soon.

Soon turned out to be another hour.

“I want to see him now.” Arthur thought he sounded unnaturally calm, completely at odds with the whirring, frantic panic that was in his head.

*~*~*~*

Eames didn’t wake up and Arthur refused to leave. He stayed there all night with his father asleep in the corner, Cobb on Eames’ other side and Ariadne and Yusef outside the door.

Eames slept for twenty hours and Arthur slept for none.

When Eames eyelids fluttered, Arthur was on his feet in moments.

“Eames?”

Cobb’s eyes snapped open and then he was gone, out of the room and looking for a nurse.

Saito left rather more discreetly and closed the door behind him.

“Eames?” Arthur repeated.

Eames’ eyes cracked open bit by bit, squinting in the harsh light. He met Arthur’s gaze and a sleepy grin graced his lips.

“Arthur,” he said softly and promptly fell back to sleep.

*~*~*~*

When Eames woke up properly, it was just Arthur in the room.

“Hey,” he said softly.

Arthur raised his head from where it had been resting on the bed, beside Eames’ hand.

“Hey. You really had me worried there.”

“Are you like this with all your security team?” Eames asked, his signature cheeky grin almost in place.

“No,” Arthur whispered, a hand reaching out to cup Eames’ face. “Only you.”

He kissed him and it was everything and nothing like he had imagined.

Eames kissed him back with as much passion as Arthur was kissing him and Arthur couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips. Eames chuckled and it made Arthur’s lips tingle and he couldn’t help but think, as first kisses go, this one was perfection.

*~*~*~*

They keep him in for three weeks and when they release him, Eames’ is taken straight to Arthur’s. Saito welcomes him with open arms and shows him to a guest room on the ground floor that is all ready for him so he doesn’t have to try and tackle the stairs.

Arthur orders him straight to bed.

“Is this how it’s going to be, darling? You ordering me around all the time?”

“No. Once you’re better, you can boss me about all you want.”

Eames quirked an eyebrow.

“Is that a naughty invitation?”

Arthur blushed.

“Maybe.”

Arthur makes him soup and insists on sitting with him all day and watching DVD’s. They kiss and miss the entire plot but it really doesn’t matter.

Arthur sets out his painkillers every morning and forces them down his throat during the day. He strokes his cheek when Eames moves funny and causes his face to screw up in pain. He stays awake after Eames has fallen asleep and just watches him. Eames constantly take’s Arthur’s breath away.

When Eames feels strong enough, they go for a walk in the park. It’s cliché and all kinds of weird because Eames is constantly on the look out for danger.

Arthur uses a kiss as a distraction and finds it quite effective.

He takes Eames home and they lie on the bed. Arthur kisses Eames first on the lips, then the cheek, moving slowly down until he reaches the fresh scars on his lovers stomach. He kisses them gently, smiling as Eames reaches up to thread his fingers through Arthur’s hair.

They make love, slow and intense. Afterwards, they lay together in a post coital haze, arms and legs entwined, and Eames presses a kiss to Arthur’s forehead. Arthur’s eyes flutter closed and for the first time since Eames was shot, he falls asleep first.

*~*~*~*

Things never really go back to normal. Arthur begs Eames to quit and he does, but he never quit stops being Arthur’s bodyguard. He can’t help but look out for danger and he still insists in carrying his weapon at all times.

Arthur stops associating with the like of Robert, Mal and Nash and spends most of his time with Eames and his friends. It turns out Yusef is an amazing cook, Cobb has thousands of stories each one more unbelievable than the next and all starting with the line “I was so wasted…” and Ariadne has the most beautiful singing voice.

Arthur swaps High end nightclubs for local bars and jam sessions. He sits with Eames’ arms around him and they listen to Ariadne sing or swap stories. They have nights at each others house’s and Yusef cooks or they get take away and watch movies that make Arthur laugh as the other pick holes in the actors shooting styles.

It’s the life he always wanted and the man he always wanted.

When Eames asks him to marry him, there was only ever going to be one answer.

The shooters from the nightclub are never found, no one ever knew who hired them or why, but in a strange way, Arthur is grateful.

If it hadn’t been for that night, if Eames hadn’t been shot, then Arthur would probably still be in love with Eames from afar, he would be miserable with the wrong group of friends, he never would have realised how good his life could be if he just gave up trying to do the “rich guy” thing.

He chose Eames and the simpler things in life. Good company, a local bar, fun, laughter, love.

He’d never been happier.


End file.
